


Plans Change

by KateKintail



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing: het (not going to ruin the surprise)</p><p>Disclaimer: Not my characters and I don’t earn money for writing fanfic!</p><p>Notes: Every time I get a snow day, I write snow drabbles. This one popped into my head first. In my mind, it fits in Xanthe’s “Ten Years On” universe but you don’t have to have read that to understand this. Whoops. Maybe I just ruined the pairing surprise. LOL</p>
    </blockquote>





	Plans Change

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: het (not going to ruin the surprise)
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters and I don’t earn money for writing fanfic!
> 
> Notes: Every time I get a snow day, I write snow drabbles. This one popped into my head first. In my mind, it fits in Xanthe’s “Ten Years On” universe but you don’t have to have read that to understand this. Whoops. Maybe I just ruined the pairing surprise. LOL

Tony DiNozzo stared out of the large floor-to-ceiling window, watching the thick snowflakes whirl and spin onto the ground. The grass outside was already white with snow and the rest outside was wet and shiny with ice. There was no other movement outside. The angry gray clouds hung stationary overhead. The vehicles were parked, unmoving. There wasn’t a person in sight out there. And the giant white airplane sat abandoned by the terminal.  
  
“Sir,” an airport official said, hovering beside Tony, a walkie-talkie in hand. “We’re closing the terminals. We really need you to leave.”   
  
Tony looked up. “Are you sure? It doesn’t look that bad out, really. Maybe you could just try de-icing the wings one more time?”  
  
The man shook his head. “All flights have been cancelled indefinitely. This is one hell of a storm setting in. We haven’t seen anything this bad around here in a decade.” Tony looked longingly at the plane. “But I already filed for leave. What am I going to do without a trip to the Bahamas?”

The man shrugged. “Just be glad you’re local and don’t need somewhere to stay. All the hotels around here are overbooked. Come, Sir. This way to the shuttle.”   
  
Dulles Airport was an airport in pieces. There was the main terminal, where ticketing and baggage was handled. And then there were other terminals where the planes actually landed and took off. Until the train system linking it all was created, the only way to get from one place to another was via trams the airport called “mobile lounges.” Tony caught the last one back to the main terminal, surrounded by many airport employees and a few other passengers who had been reluctant to leave.

Tony looked out of the window of the vehicle, watching those fat snowflakes fall. He held tight to one of the poles inside, feeling that death by tram and ice wasn’t the least bit dramatic. And when he was back in his car, driving home through the hellish storm, all he could think of was how rotten this timing was. It was his first vacation in forever and it was ruined now.

*

 

Tony woke the next morning to a raging headache. He had kicked off the vacation that wasn’t by getting incredibly drunk and watching old westerns. Getting drunk alone always made him think about his father, and the last place he wanted his old man was in his head when he was in his bed, so Tony threw off the covers and headed for the bathroom. He brushed his teeth while considering hangover remedies. Popping a couple aspirin to start with, he headed down the hallway.

When he got to the stairs, he heard a noise in his kitchen. It only took him half a minute to dart back to his bedroom for the locked drawer where he kept his weapon. Adrenaline took over for his headache and nausea as he hurried down the stairs. His sock-clad feet made minimum noise on the carpet and he raised his gun as he approached the kitchen. “Freeze!”

Promptly yelping and dropping the bowl, Abby stood there in the kitchen with a whisk in her hand.

“Abby? What are you doing here?” Tony lowered his gun. His shoulders sagged and his head started hurting again.

She looked down at the brown bowl and sticky yellow mess. “Well, I  _was_  making you scrambled eggs. Guess I’ll be… pouring you cereal instead.”

Tony glanced out the window. The snow was still coming down hard out there. The streets would be impassable. “But… why are you here?”

She cocked her head at him. “You asked me over last night. Remember?”

He pressed the butt of his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. He didn’t remember. In fact, he couldn’t get his head to do anything he wanted of it right now.

Suddenly he felt her hand, cool and soft, on the back of his neck. It rubbed and massaged and convinced him to open his eyes again. “Um, Abs?”

She breathed warm upon his lips. “Yeah, Tony?”

His head was thumping and heart was racing and blood was rushing down to somewhere it shouldn’t have. “What about McGee?”

She pressed her lips to his, gentle at first, pulling away when his began to part. She smiled at him. “Why, Tony, I didn’t realize you were so kinky. But if you want a three-way with McGee, you’ll have to invite him yourself. Can’t imagine he’ll be able to get here in all this snow, though, so you’ll just have to make do with me until the snow plows come through.”

Speechless, Tony could only watch as she grabbed a paper towel to clean up the mess on the floor.


End file.
